Deja Vu
by Addanight
Summary: Yura está molesto con Boris. Y este último está decidido a obtener el perdón de su novio a como dé lugar. ¿Logrará su objetivo el pelilavanda? Shounen Ai YXB. [Secuela de ‘Imposible de Ignorar’]


¡Hola¿Qué creen? Sí, es un nuevo fic. Y sí, todavía recuerdo los cientos de fics que tengo pendientes XD. Por ahora, he diseñado esta historia de modo que quede como oneshoot, aunque mi intención es que después de esta haya una especie de secuela pero ya más larga. 

Dedicatoria:

Para **_Kaei Kon_** por su cumple. ¡Felicidades mi vida! Ojalá que te guste. XD

Shounen Ai: BryanXYuriy

Esta historia es una especie de secuela de "Imposible de Ignorar", pero no es necesario leer dicho fic para entender este, así que si no tienen deseos de leerlo, pues no lo hagan. De cualquier modo les aviso que "Imposible de Ignorar" es sólo un oneshoot, así que no perderán mucho tiempo si deciden verlo.

Summary:

Yura está molesto con Boris. Y este último está decidido a obtener el perdón de su novio a como dé lugar. ¿Logrará su objetivo el pelilavanda? Shounen Ai YXB. Secuela de 'Imposible de Ignorar'

-------------------------------------------------

Deja Vu

Por Addanight

No molestar. Como saben, la palabra "no" es usualmente empleada cuando deseamos dar una negativa. Cuando dicha palabra va seguida de un verbo, esto implica que queremos dar a entender lo contrario del verbo señalado. Tomemos por ejemplo la frase que hemos elegido "no molestar". Si analizamos el verbo, nos daremos cuenta que "molestar" hace referencia a que otra persona nos perturbe, o realice acciones poco agradables, desde nuestro punto de vista, ya sea que lo haga sin querer o a propósito. Ahora, regresando a lo que primeramente habíamos señalado, nos encontramos con que al escribir la palabra no antes de dicho verbo; hacemos referencia a que lo que necesitamos es que las personas eviten a toda costa realizar dicha acción en particular. O sea que cuando vemos las palabras "no molestar", debemos asumir que lo último que debemos hacer es molestar a quien puso dichas palabras en su puerta. Es un concepto bastante simple ¿no? Eso mismo pensé yo. ¡Y es precisamente por eso que no entiendo como es que a la gente le es tan difícil metérselo en la cabeza! En ese momento, el teléfono empieza a sonar. Pero no importa, mi secretario puede atender la llamada.

"Kuznetsov" respondo al teléfono al recordar que mi asistente está enfermo.

"Buenas tardes, quiero 28 piezas de pollo, 10 litros de puré de papá y 57 panes…" empiezan a decir del otro lado de la línea.

"Señora, creo que está equivocado." Menciono guardando la compostura. Después de todo, la señora no tiene la culpa de haberse equivocado de número.

"¿No es Kentucky Fried Chicken (KFC)?" Cuestiona la dama, mientras yo trato de no asesinarla. Si no estuviera perdiendo mi valioso tiempo con ella, seguro que esto me parecería sumamente gracioso.

"No señora, usted está llamando al departamento de ventas de Kintley &Fenz Corp. (K&FC)" Aclaro. Segundos después, la llamada telefónica ha terminado.

Como estaba diciendo, tengo unos deseos terribles de descuartizar a mis compañeros de trabajo miembro por miembro. ¿Para qué? No lo sé, en realidad no he pensado en lo que haré después de eso. Hay tantas posibilidades. Podría bañar los restos con gasolina y prenderles fuego, o hacerlos pedacitos y arrojarlos al fondo del mar. Claro que también podría meterlos al refrigerador y luego hacer una barbacoa con ellos. Y después podría invitar a Takao a cenar. Es decir¿Qué peor destino que terminar en el estómago de ese troglodita? Además, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Le daría una indigestión a ese imbécil y un terrible destino para mis amados compañeros. ¿Mi nombre? Bryan Kuznetzov. Aunque seguro que ustedes ya lo habían imaginado. Es decir¿Quién sino yo podría tener tan fructífera imaginación? Por más difícil que parezca, este no es mi estado habitual. Por lo general, amo mi trabajo e incluso tolero a estas personas que respiran mi mismo aire, es sólo que no entiendo porque tuvo que surgir todo esto hoy.

"Señor Kuznetsov, creo que hubo un pequeño error en los centros de mesa que encargo para la fiesta de inversionistas de hoy." Menciona una de mis tantas compañeras de trabajo desde la puerta. ¿Qué esperaban? La chica no está tan estúpida como para entrar en esta oficina con malas noticias.

"¿Qué clase de error?" Cuestiono. Después de todo, seguro que no es nada que no pueda resolverse.

"Pues ¿recuerda que había pedido doce arreglos pequeños con flores amarillas?" Pregunta evadiendo mi cuestionamiento.

"Sí" Afirmo esperando la descripción de la situación actual.

"Pues en vez de eso, le mandaron un solo adorno como de un metro de altura…" Dice, pero yo le impido continuar.

"Ya veo. Siendo ese el caso, creo que no hay más opción que poner ese adorno en la entrada y dejar las mesas sin su respectivo centro de mesa. No veo por qué tanto escándalo." Agrego.

"Es que no me ha dejado decirle el color predominante del arreglo." Me dice como si pensara que se avecina la tercera guerra mundial.

"Eso no importa mientras no sea…" Detengo mi hablar en ese momento al notar la expresión de mi subordinada. ¿Por qué a mí? de todos los colores ¿por qué tenían que usar ese?

"Es rosa¿cierto?" Inquiero al tiempo que mis lavandas orbes se encuentran con los de la joven. Su silencio lo dice todo. No puedo creerlo. De todos los colores que existen tenían que usar precisamente ese que a mi jefe le da dolor de cabeza. No me pregunten el motivo, sólo sé que el sólo hecho de estar a unos metros de distancia de ese chillón color le enferma. Así que ahora no podré irme hasta que esto se resuelva. No puede ser, no estoy acostumbrado a que las cosas me salgan mal. Pero de todos los días que podría arruinar, sin duda este no es uno de ellos. Hoy todo debe ser perfecto.  
Se preguntarán qué tiene de especial el día de hoy. Pues hoy, hace cuatro años, fue el día en que le pedí a Yura que formalizáramos nuestra relación y nos mudáramos a vivir juntos. Así que dicho de un modo simple, hoy es nuestro aniversario. Lamentablemente, ya pasan de las seis y yo aún no consigo escapar de mi lugar de trabajo. Por lo general, mi bello pelirrojo siendo tan comprensivo como es, no tendría menor problema en esto. Sin embargo, hace dos semanas tuvimos una pequeña discusión que no terminó muy bien para mí. No quiero entrar en detalles así que sólo les plantearé como están las cosas. En dicho evento, nuestro departamento quedó destrozado y mi bello ruso me reclamó que lo tenía muy abandonado. La verdad, es que no puedo culparlo ya que, durante mucho tiempo y sin darme cuenta, antepuse mi trabajo a él. No porque no lo quisiera, es sólo que estaba tan acostumbrado a que Yuriy fuera tan independiente y no me necesitara para nada; que en algún punto olvidé que el hecho de que no me necesite no significa que no me quiera mi atención. En ese instante el bendito teléfono suena nuevamente.

"Buenas tardes, quiero 28 piezas de pollo, 10 litros de puré de papá y 57 panes…" empiezan a decir del otro lado de la línea.

"Señora, otra vez está equivocado." Digo con voz tranquila.

"¿En serio¿Cuál es su teléfono?" Cuestiona la dama.

"354-67-82" Le respondo con desgano, pero cuidando mi educación.

"Ya veo, creo que tengo mal el teléfono. Disculpe." Agrega la señora.

"No hay problema." Respondo, aunque mi comentario no tenga ni una gota de verdad.

De vuelta a lo que les comentaba. Y desde entonces, las cosas han estado un tanto tensas, por decirlo de un modo amable. Yura me ha dirigido la palabra al mínimo e incluso trata de reducir el cruce de nuestras miradas. Ya no soporto más esta situación. Sé que me lo merezco, pero ya no quiero seguir viviendo con él y que él finja que no existo. Lo más lógico, sería que yo intentara compensarle por el modo en que lo he tratado; lo que nos lleva al problema actual. Con la total intención de contentarlo, planeé de todo para hacer de esta la mejor noche de nuestras vidas. Hice un plan A, un plan B por si el A fallaba, un plan C, en caso de que el plan B quedara en desuso y así sucesivamente. Cada plan tenía otra opción de respaldo, en caso de fracasar. Lamentablemente, hubo un solo detalle que no incluí en esta previsión: mi trabajo. Y fue precisamente este elemento el que lanzó mis 32 planes a la basura.

Verán. Por ahora, mi puesto es el de Administrador de Departamento, lo que significa que tengo a unas 13 personas bajo mi supervisión y que es mi responsabilidad verificar que todo dentro de mi sección funcione como es debido. Dicho de otro modo, yo observo y veo lo que se hace y me encargo de corregir lo que no ha salido como fue previsto. Es irónico que siendo yo un administrador, esté teniendo problemas de planeación. O sea, de eso vivo. ¿Acaso la vida trata de reírse a costa mía? Ni siquiera voy a molestarme en responder a esa pregunta y si ustedes aprecian su vida, tampoco lo harán. ¿Ven que soy una persona increíble cuando de dar órdenes se trata?

Pero de nuevo estoy divagando, a lo que iba, es a que no he podido poner un pie fuera de la oficina, puesto que pareciera que incluso el sólo hecho de pensarlo, causa que alguien me necesite y me impida culminar mi trabajo. Y como es lógico, mientras yo no termine, no puedo marcharme. ¿Cuál fue mi solución? Colocar un letrero de no molestar en la puerta, pero pareciera que el bendito letrero lejos de alejar a las personas, se ha encargado de atraerlas aún más. ¿Qué nadie en esta estúpida empresa sabe leer? Supongo que la respuesta es no, ya que o la gente aquí es ignorante o es estúpida y considerando todos los estudios y requisitos que me pidieron para entrar prefiero pensar que no saben a que no entienden.

Desde hace una semana, me dispuse a pasar más tiempo con mi Yura, motivo por el cual me contraté un asistente. Debo decir que el pelirrojo no estuvo muy contento, ya que lo conoció hace unos cuantos días y está de más decir que se molestó como sólo mi lindo Ivanov sabe hacerlo: armando un total escándalo. ¿Por qué? Pues porque mi ayudante es uno de los chicos más sexy que haya visto en mi vida. Tiene unas piernas que para qué les cuento, me basta con decirles que me la he pasado muy bien dando vuelo a mi imaginación en horario de oficina. Pero que quede claro que son solo fantasías que yo jamás llevaría a la realidad. Amo demasiado a mi sarcástico y egocéntrico ex capitán como para meterme con otra persona. Además¿para qué negarlo? Al lado de mi chico el resto de la población es muy poca cosa. Al menos eso pensaba hasta ver a mi subordinado. Aunque debo admitir que la verdadera razón por la que lo contraté es porque es la persona más eficiente e inteligente que haya conocido.

¿Dónde está mi adorado asistente cuando lo necesito? Pues fácil. Está en casa porque el inteligente de yo, le dio el día libre. ¿Por qué? Pues simple y sencillamente porque se sentía mal y yo tenía todo tan bien planeado que pensé que nada podría salir mal. Y he aquí el pensamiento responsable de que a todo se lo esté llevando la fregada en este momento. No soy supersticioso, pero si lo fuera, juraría que el solo pensar que las cosas iban a salir bien condenó mis planes al irremediable fracaso. Pero si creen que me voy a dar por vencido tan pronto, se equivocan, voy a lograr contentar a Yura. Y estará tan feliz que hasta me dejará llevarlo a la cama. Claro que en este momento a lo más que puedo llegar con él es a que me dirija una mirada, pero uno tiene que tener ambiciones. Si la vida piensa que puede reírse a costa mía, se equivocó de ruso. Porque este pelilavanda obtendrá lo que quiere sin importar lo que cueste.

"Señor Kuznetsov, lamento interrumpir, pero el nuevo gerente desea un tour por todo el edificio" me dice sin decidirse a entrar. A favor de la chica, debo decir que es inteligente. Todos en este lugar saben que el único que puede estar a menos de tres metros de distancia es mi asistente, sin salir física o psicológicamente dañado es mi eficiente ayudante. Mi pobre secretario está ahora que se muere de la enfermedad y como no puedo darme el lujo de perderlo, pues tuve que suplicarle que no viniera.

Con molestia fijo mi vista en el reloj de la pared. Por suerte, no todo está perdido. Porque aunque yo estoy encerrado aquí, seguro que mi plan ya comenzó. Permítanme compartir con ustedes el programa de esta noche. Para comenzar la velada con el pie derecho mandé poner, en la sala de mi casa, mil cuatrocientas sesenta y un rosas. Una por cada día que llevamos de vivir juntos. Además, de que tengo planeada una romántica velada en un carísimo restaurante. Y para en la noche. Pretendo que la pasemos muy bien en nuestra habitación. Hoy será el día en que Yura me perdone. De eso pueden estar seguros. Y si no es así, pues alguien va a tener que pagar por ello. El teléfono de nuevo rompe mis importantes pensamientos.

"Hola Bry" me dice una melosa voz del otro lado de la línea. Admito que esta es, sin duda, una escena que tenía prevista, aunque no precisamente de este modo.

"Hola Hillary" digo deseando que la adorable princesita de por terminada la llamada de modo que yo pueda exorcizar el teléfono para luego quemarlo tranquilamente. Esta señorita me está volviendo loco. Vive en la misma calle que yo, aunque a unas cuantas cuadras, por suerte.

"Gracias por las flores. No sabía que yo significaba tanto para ti. Aunque no entiendo porque el terrible color, pero la intención es lo que cuenta. " cuestionó la chica y justo en ese momento mis ojos se abren de par en par. ¡Oh por Kami! Díganme que la joven delira y que no sucedió lo que estoy pensando.

"Pero yo sé que para la próxima vez las mandarás rojas. Seguro que tú no cometerías el mismo error dos veces." Continúa diciendo la loca esa. Inculta. ¿Qué no sabe que esas rosas son muy raras y especiales? Su nombre es Black-Baccara. Y son unas rosas que si reciben la luz necesaria toman un color entre marrón y rojizo que se asemeja mucho al negro. No puede ser. ¿Cómo fueron a parar a casa de esa plaga las rosas de mi Yura? Ella vive en el número 114, y yo en el 179. Es entonces que recuerdo que llené la solicitud a mano. ¡Malditos sean mis estúpidos y poco claros números! Pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, así que más vale que me asegure que nada más salga mal o estaré muerto. Es decir ¿Qué persona puede vivir sin amor ni sexo? Eso es crueldad pura. Y con el enorme orgullo que tiene mi koi. No lo pensará dos veces antes de ignorarme por la eternidad a menos que yo haga algo realmente inteligente. En cuanto a la loca, la dejé hablar hasta que se cansó, pero no escuché una sola palabra.

El bendito teléfono suena nuevamente. ¿Saben? Creo que es mejor que no escuchen esto, porque juro que si es la señora de los panes otra vez. Pues digamos que cuando termine con ella, la comida perderá importancia. Después de todo, los muertos no comen y las almas en pena tampoco. Luego de escuchar aquellas palabras del otro lado de la línea empiezo a golpear mi cabeza contra el escritorio. Estoy conciente de que es muy poco inteligente, pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer¿Quieren saber quién era? No, no era la tipa del pollo. Era el gerente del restaurante al que iba a llevar a Yura y digo iba, porque acaban de llamar para decir que no podrán reservarme mesa, porque alguien muy importante vendrá a la ciudad y rentó todo el maldito restaurante. En ese momento una de mis compañeras me avisa que el jefe tiene una junta y que tardará más tiempo del esperado. Traducción, tendré que esperar a que salga para darle el maldito tour por la empresa.

¿Saben? Ya lo pensé. Hoy no dejaré que el trabajo se interponga. Siempre hago a un lado a Yura, pero hoy será la excepción. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Pues lo que cualquiera haría en mi lugar. Escapar del edificio sin ser visto. Así que sólo hay una opción. La ventana. No, no he olvidado que estoy en el vigésimo primer piso. Además, sólo necesito alcanzar la ventana del piso inferior y estaré libre. Sé que esa oficina está libre, porque quien la ocupa está de vacaciones. Así que si logro llegar ahí, nadie me verá tomar la escalera de servicio y huir del lugar. No me importa si me despiden, me niego a perder a mi pelirrojo. Me niego. ¿Me escuchaste mundo? Creo que ya estoy desvariando.

Así que con un poco de esfuerzo y rasgando mi traje, me las arreglé para saltar a la ventana del piso inferior. Sólo fue cosa de un poco de imaginación. Así que finalmente estoy fuera. Pero ¿Con qué cara llego a casa con las manos vacías? Pero no puedo hacer nada. Así que tristemente me interno en mi hogar. Al entrar, mis ojos se abren de par en par al mirar la escena frente a mí. Unas bellas velas rojas iluminan ligeramente el ambiente. Un sendero hecho de pétalos de rosa me guía hasta mi habitación y en el ambiente se respira un delicioso aroma a sándalo. En el sitio en que debería estar mi cama, se encuentran un grupo de cojines rojos en forma de corazones. Y una botella de vodka está enfriándose en uno de los muebles. Del otro lado un pequeño picnic con una deliciosa y caliente cena nos espera. Mi mente sale de sus pensamientos en el momento que un mensaje llega a mi celular.

"Mucha Suerte Jefe" es lo único que dice el texto. ¡Bendito sea mi asistente! Les juro que en cuanto lo vea lo abrazaré hasta matarlo de asfixia. Ok, quizá matarlo no sea la mejor forma de agradecerle. Ya pensaré en algo. Así que con todo listo me dispongo a ponerme algo presentable, mientras espero que Yura regrese. Un ligero ruido me hace saber que mi amante ha llegado y sin prisa, me tiendo sobre los cojines esperando que mi pelirrojo llegue. Con una bella sonrisa en su rostro veo sus ojos brillar al notar la escena frente a él. Sus delgados labios me muestran una bellísima sonrisa. De inmediato, mi chico se lanza a mis brazos y yo comienzo a besarle con pasión. Al menos hasta que el bendito teléfono suena. Mi precioso Ivanov contesta y algunos segundos después ya se encuentra nuevamente a mi lado.

"¿En dónde estábamos?" cuestiona mirándome con esos sensuales ojos suyos.

"Ah, sí" se responde al tiempo que se abraza a mí. Y ahí de pie comenzamos a besarnos al tiempo que nuestros pies se desplazan tratando de llevarnos a un lugar más cómodo.

"Auch" digo al tiempo que caigo dentro del closet.

'Deja vu' pienso al notar que nuevamente me encuentro en dónde todo comenzó hace dos semanas.

"¿Yura?" Cuestiono mirándole confundido.

"Pensaste que no me enteraría de las rosas de Hillary ¿cierto? Pero no contabas con que ella me llamaría para presumirme." Me dice totalmente dolido. Esa desgraciada me las va a pagar.

"Yuriy déjame explicarte. Eso fue un error. Las flores eran para ti, lo juro." Le digo al tiempo que le miro con amor. Por favor, esto no puede terminar así. No después de todo lo que nos ha pasado. No luego de todo lo que hecho para conseguir su perdón. No con todo lo que le amo.

"¿Yura? Confía en mí por favor." Suplico mirándole intensamente.

"Te creo" me dice al tiempo que se acerca a mí. Nuestros labios se encuentran y mi cuerpo desesperado trata de llenarse de este delicioso sabor que tanto extrañábamos. Es entonces que un ruido capta nuestra atención.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto al tiempo que rompo nuestro contacto.

"Jajaja, creo que fue la puerta del closet Bry." Me dice mi chico al tiempo que trata de abrir la puerta. Sólo para notar que esta permanece cerrada.

"Lástima. Creo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí un buen rato." Me dice Yura. Yo sólo sonrío a mi pelirrojo mientras mis dedos comienzan a colarse entre su ropa. De algún modo, otra semana en el armario no parece tan mala.

-------------------------------------------------

Notas de la Autora:

Jajaja, ni yo me esperaba ese final! Creo que no hay nada que pueda decir en mi defensa, excepto que hice lo mejor que pude Kaei y espero que te hayas reído aunque sea un rato de esto. Al resto de ustedes, les agradezco que invirtieran su tiempo en leer esto y les pido que me dejen su opinión

Cuídense

Addanight.

Nota: No olviden felicitar a Kaei. ¡Felicidades Corazón! TE QUIERO HERMANITA T T.

Bye.


End file.
